battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wywyrm 1/Project Update 6/28
1304 hours -Hydrofoil Battlecruiser under construction (hull acquired; overhaul needed to improve durability). Calculations on how large the foil should be indicate a width of about 34 blocks (about 170 meters wide). -Construction of further Phantom-Class Destroyers put on hold due to cost. -Another Replica Ship is under consideration though I haven't decided which one yet. I'm considering HMS Hood. 1334 hours -Construction of Hydrofoil Battlecruiser hull proceeding at a gradual pace (slow pace neccesitated by cost of lightweight armor blocks). Now christened "Project HX". Hydrofoils to be installed after completion of main hull. 1506 hours -Real Life events caused delays in construction. Resuming construction of hull on Project HX. 1524 hours -Hull and embedded engine emplacement completed for Project HX. Commencing foil construction. 1545 hours -Forward foil on Project HX complete; made slightly narrower than calculations suggested in an attempt to increase speed, cut down on resource consumption and allow for more parts to be added later on. 1600 hours -Some hull armor removed to stay within parts capacity (or at least to give me some breathing room with it). 1609 hours -Rear foil nearing completion. -More hull armor removed to stay within parts capacity. 1617 hours -Rear foil completed. Project HX ready for first trial run. Speed is a concern, however, being only 35 knots. -First trial run complete; full throttle causes severe list to starboard, revising design. 1620 hours -Technical problems (touchscreen seems to be going haywire in game); resetting game to see if that clears it up. 1628 hours -Technical problems resolved. -More hull armor removed to stay within parts capacity. -Rear foil widened slightly to improve lateral stability. Two Gas Turbines added to original two large aircraft carrier boilers to bring speed up to 39 knots. Project HX ready for second trial run. -Same problem as before, this time preceded by the stern lifting high out of the water. Revising design again. 1633 hours -Forward foil widened slightly. Speed remains a concern. Ready for third trial run. -Same problem as before. Revising design again. 1635 hours -Straightened edges of foils. Speed remains a concern. Ready for fourth trial run. -Same problem as before only listing to port instead of starboard, yet angle is listed as 0 degrees. Revising design again. 1641 hours -Moved propellers and rudders outboard by 5 meters each. -Narrowed struts on rear foil by half; speed reduced to 38.1 knots. Ready for fifth trial run. -Doesn't lift out of water but lists to starboard. Revising design again. 1646 hours -Removed rear slanted sections of foils, increasing lifted speed to 42.3 knots, still not ideal but the highest speed yet. Ready for sixth trial run. -Same list as before only to port. Revising design again. 1649 hours -Widened both foils slightly. Speed decreased to 36.9 knots. Ready for seventh trial run. -Same list as last test. Revising design again. 1651 hours -Added second forward foil above the preexisting one speed decreased to 34.7 knots. Ready for eighth trial run. -A lot of lift on the bow followed by listing heavily to port. While not successful, this seems promising. Revising design again. 1700 hours -Added a second foil to the rear, widened rear struts back to original width. Speed increased to 32.3 knots. Ready for ninth trial run. -First successful trial run of Project HX at full power. True top speed is 36.6 knots. Turns are very wide but speed loss in turns are minimal. It's official, one CAN build a working hydrofoil that large. 1826 hours -Armament etc. added. Speed slowed to 25 knots and turn radius is ridiculously wide, but...it works. -Project HX successful; Hydrofoil Battlecruiser Iceberg in service. 1907 Hours -Dismantling foils on Iceberg; rebuilding as standard vessel. Final Verdict -Due to limitations imposed by the game's (flawed) physics engine, there is a threshold for size at which ships no longer benefit from hydrofoils. My own design surpassed that threshold. Therefore, it is impossible to make an efficient hydrofoil at or near the size of Yamato as the game is now. Category:Blog posts